


Kamisamai Kiss: Aphenphosmphobia

by FoxxyGold



Series: The Giant List of Phobias [2]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Acceptance, Alone, Anxiety, Fear, Gen, Phobia, Vomiting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGold/pseuds/FoxxyGold
Summary: Please don't touch me, I think I'm going to be sick!





	Kamisamai Kiss: Aphenphosmphobia

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more of my work, go to the front page of my profile and read my bio and check out the link to my DeviantArt.

Aphenphosmphobia: The fear of being touched, also known as Haphephobia or Haptephobia.

 

Things at school and at home were simple. Daily life was like a soothing breeze across the open ocean, calm and welcoming. Every day was the same; you woke up, showered and dressed for school, and then walked home when school was over. Sitting at your desk quietly, you happily stared out of the window at the trees and quietly passing cars. Watching falling leaves swim in the passing breeze caused you to sigh, pushing some of your hair back and behind your ear before turning to look down at your paper. Things were simple, but things were very, very lonely too... Ever since you were little, you could only remember being sick at the idea of someone touching you. Your father had tried so hard to hug you and hold your hand, but you would just burst into tears and scream, even throwing up when he touched you. What exactly had occurred to give you such an overwhelming phobia of being touched was unknown to you. This made people undesirable to be near you. This meant no partner to share a life with, who wanted to a lover who was disgusted by being touched?

A soft sigh left your lips before they quickly cast a shadow over your body. You looked down at your work before turning to the source of the shadow. Looking up, a young girl about the same age as you were looking down at you with a bright smile, keeping a fair distance from you. You remember her; she was always in some kind of weird antics and saved that white snake from a while back from being killed in the classroom. She continued to look down and smile softly at you.

  “My name is Nanami, we’ve been in the same class for a while now but I thought I would finally introduce myself, nice to meet you!” Nanami seemed to radiate happiness as she stood beside you. You looked at her in surprise, no one had ever bothered to introduce themselves to you. Every year when the new classes began, you always had to introduce yourself and you were fast to state your phobia and the reactions it could cause. This made people keep their distance, but she was so warm...

  “Nice to meet you… My name is _____, I’ve had no one come up before,” you stated with a small smile. Nanami carefully took a seat down beside you and easily chatted away and looking at your work. Over the course of the next few days, Nanami kept coming back and talking to you, eating lunch, sharing her daily life struggles, and every day you laughed and smiled, enjoying the company of a friend for once. After a week had passed, you were both walking home one day when she stopped.

“Why don’t you come to hang out with me and some friends tomorrow? We’ll be heading to an amusement park! Would you like to come with us,” Nanami asked with a bright smile. Without thinking too much about it, you gave a nod of your as a sign you’ll go and she laughed happily, pumping her fist in the air happy to get someone to go with her. That night you picked out one of your favorite outfits that gave you confidence when you wore it.

When the next day arrived, you pulled out your phone and read the directions carefully where you would meet up. Meandering around, you looked at your surroundings to watch each building carefully, making sure you took the correct turns or stops. After rounding the final corner, you could hear Nanami calling your name as she waved her hands frantically in the air to get your attention. Once you looked up, you gave a tilt of your head, three people whom you had never met before or even seen in school was accompanying the group. Nanami smiled, running over to you and smiled, point at each of the unknown three. There seemed to be nervousness in her voice when she spoke and told you each of their names but you didn’t push it.

  “These three are Tomoe, Mizuki, and Kurama, I hope you don’t mind that they’ll be joining us,” she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh. You gave a small shake of your head, letting her know everything was all right and you were ready to go. After getting into the park, everyone went on rides, ranging from steep drops to roller coasters, to the occasional haunted house. Nanami seemed to quietly slide her hand into Tomoe’s while in the haunted house, thinking no one was looking. At first, it made you smile; there was someone for her to love, to cherish, to hold on too. At the last thought, your smile faded, and you watched your feet quietly while walking. A sudden dread filled your stomach as you felt someone’s hand slide into yours. You quickly looked over to see Mizuki with a coy smile on his face, going on about how you liked scared and lonely, but you really didn’t catch all of it. Zoning out all of his words, you began to mutter ‘please let me go’ repeatedly in hopes he would hear you over his tight grip and constantly trying to chat with you. Hot tears burned your eyes and you could feel the sickness welling up in the bottom of your stomach.

At the end of the haunted house, Nanami let go of Tomoe’s hand and turned to the whole group with a smile before it disappeared right as you smacked Mizuki’s hand away from yours and quickly ran off. You darted away from the group, quickly finding the nearest bathroom to throw up almost everything you had eaten that day before almost scrubbing your hand to try to rid of the lingering feeling of your hand. Hot tears welled in your eyes and you scrubbed it, thinking of how much of a freak you must appear to her friends now. Over at the group, Nanami was glaring down Mizuki and pulled him off to the side while pinching his ear before cornering him.

“What did I say about not touching ____,” she demanded, waiting for a proper answer. Mizuki shrank as she towered over him in anger.

  “T-To not touch them,” he sputtered.

“Do you know why I said not too?”

Mizuki could feel his death slowly approaching, slowly shaking his head as he couldn’t remember exactly why he wasn’t allowed to lay a finger on you. Nanami smacked her hand roughly against her forehead and groaned before shaking her head.

  “Just, don’t do it again,” she muttered. This wasn’t the place nor the time to be telling someone's life story. After Nanami scolded him repeatedly, she ran off to find you, calling your name twice before finding the right bathroom you had retreated into. She frowned, walking over to your scrunched up form that was hiding and sitting in the corner. She took a seat close to you with a frown listening to you cry and let you know her presence was there and she would be there for you.

“He thinks I’m a freak, all of your friends must... Damn it,” you sobbed. Nanami frowned, remembering the prayer you had sent to her shrine. She was so desperately trying to fulfill your wish. Though you had begged for her to take away your phobia, she didn’t exactly have the powers to do that, but she thought maybe by giving you friend you’d feel better.

  “No, he doesn’t think that at all, I swear ___....”

“I’m so sorry, to have wasted your time and for things to have turned out like this.”

“You have wasted no one’s time at all! Mizuki just slipped up. I told him not too, but he doesn’t listen. He sees someone pretty, and he tries to go for them,” Nanami scowled. You managed a weak smile and laugh, drying your eyes as you listened to her talk.

  “He’s a good guy, I promise. Just, get to know him better,” Nanami smiled nervously. After that, she stood up and stood there as a form of moral support as you got up. After being comforted by her words, you managed a smile and to make your way out of the bathroom, the rest of the group has found a few places to relax and grab a bite to eat. After throwing everything up from before you arrived at the park had you starving. Mizuki came back up to you with a small apologetic smile, but set a tray of food in front of you with a tilt of his head, he didn’t make a comment or even seem disgusted by you. As you mustered up a small smile, you took a seat across from him quietly ate. In his own little way, without having to touch you, he grabbed a fork and held up a piece of your food, waiting for you to bite. As embarrassment showed on your face, you gave a shy shake of her head, refusing to eat. Nanami watched you quietly and managed a weak chuckle.

  Maybe there were people out there willing to help you, despite your problems. 


End file.
